Bengali Belly Dancing (Ciel Phantomhive)
by Zuliet
Summary: What happens when Soma comes over, and lady [ ] loves belly dancing?


**A/N: Before someone becomes offended - BENGAL IS A REGION IN EASTERN INDIA. I LOOKED IT UP. THAT IS WHERE SOMA IS SAID TO BE FROM. DO NOT YELL AT ME THAT IT IS THE WRONG PLACE, OR THAT HE'S SIMPLY INDIAN. NOR SHOULD YOU YELL AT ME ABOUT GETTING MIXED UP WITH BANGLADESH! I DID MY HOMEWORK!**

"Ciel!" cheered Soma as he walked into Phantomhive Manor, immediately enveloping the teenager in a hug. [_] chuckled at Ciel's annoyance, causing the navy haired boy to gain a faint dusting of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Shut up, [_]," growled Ciel, causing said girl to laugh more. Soma turned towards her with a bright smile,

"And who is this beautiful lady? Ciel, why have you been hiding her from me?" questioned the Bengali as he took her hand and kissed it. "I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar of Bengal. And this is my butler, Agni."

"I am Lady [_f/n_] [_s/n_], a pleasure to meet you, Agni. You as well, my liege," [_] greeted, with a curtsy. [_] glanced over at an irritated Ciel, who looked like he could glare a hole through Soma's head. "You said you were from Bengal, correct? I have been to Bengal a few times, myself. It is quite a beautiful country! All of the exotic colours and music; I especially loved to watch the belly dancing! I would have tried it myself, but I'm afraid courier wouldn't allow it! He claimed it was improper of an English noblewoman."

"Is that so? I do not see a courier now, perhaps I could teach you!" exclaimed Soma and Agni put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the lady.

"The prince dances beautifully! You are honoured to have such a skilled teacher," Agni boasted, [_] smiled but her excitement was short lived as Ciel charged over to the three of them.

"There will be nothing of the sort!" he growled, looking between [_] and his Bengali guests.

"But why ever not?" [_] questioned, this caused Ciel to blush again and glance away from her uttering,

"It is improper." [_] chuckled,

"Oh, but Ciel, I do wish to learn. And since only those of the Phantomhive estate, as well as the prince and his butler, are the only ones to see me, I shouldn't think it makes a difference. No one is to know. Please, Ciel?" [_] begged. He glanced at her, her big [E/C] eyes puppy-ish and pouting bottom lip.

"I can teach you, as well, Ciel!" noted the Prince, "it will be fun! So what do you say?"

"No," said Ciel suddenly. "I will not learn your silly dances and neither will she. That is the end of it." [_] pouted as she watched Ciel pushed past her and heads towards the stairs.

"Young master, your tea will be ready soon," stated Sebastian, appearing from the kitchen. Ciel looked back at him,

"I'll take it in my study, the others will take it in the sitting room, excuse me." With that, Ciel turned and headed once more up the stairs.

"Well, fooh!" Lady [_] huffed, heading towards the door to the sitting room.

"Ciel's not here!" said Soma, following after her. "I can teach you without his knowledge."

"Oh, but if you do that I'm afraid Ciel will become very cross with the two of us for disobeying his orders," stated the lady sadly as she opened the door. [_] sighed, perching on a couch. Soma sat beside her, Agni on the adjacent couch.

"If you don't mind my asking," inquired Agni suddenly, causing [_] to look up at him. "May I ask how you know, Ciel." [_] smiled and nodded,

"Yes, you may," she chuckled, "I am a friend of Elizabeth's, Ciel ex-fiance."

"'Ex-fiance,' what happened to her and Ciel's engagement?!" exclaimed Soma, [_] glanced at him then at her lap.

"It is nothing so gruesome as you seem to insinuate, but I'm rather afraid _I_ happened to the engagement," she stated sadly, "I met Ciel about a year or two ago through Elizabeth. It seems as though Ciel and I hit it off quite well, too. Before I had known it, Ciel had broken off the engagement to Lizzie and had proclaimed rare love for me. I hadn't believed him; I didn't think he could love after what he had gone through. But he was so insistent upon it, that I eventually accepted it and I begged my father to allow us to wed. I'm afraid I've quite upset Elizabeth, but she knows that Ciel is happy now. Lizzie knew that Ciel wasn't in love with her as she is with him. I just hope she doesn't hate me too much. And do believe that I did try to get Ciel to go back to Lizzie, but he wouldn't hear of! Slowly, I began to fall in love with Ciel too. Perhaps I had been from the beginning; even now I'm not so sure. Oh, please do not think me horrible!"

"So, Ciel found love after all," sighed Soma in a happy voice. "I'm happy for him, and for you as well." [_] said her thanks as Sebastian walked in wheeling a cart.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," said Sebastian, serving out the tea. "I was speaking with the master – Prince Soma, my lord would like to have a word with you up in his study, if you wouldn't mind." Soma and Agni exchanged glances, then both got up. "I'm afraid my master only wishes to speak to the prince, also, you wouldn't wish to leave a lady alone. Would you, Agni?"

"I – " started Agni, caught off guard then Soma put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay, Agni, it is only Ciel, I will be fine. You stay and keep our friend's fiancé company," said Soma with a smile then headed out of the door.

"You don't think less of me, do you Agni?" [_] asked once Sebastian had disappeared once more. "It's okay if you do. I know we've only just met and I've probably already left a bad taste." There was a minute of silence between the two of them, before Agni shook his head.

"I do not think it is a bad thing what you have done, my lady, you make Ciel happy. If he can still express a strong emotion like love, even after all of the hardships he's been through, then it is best for him to culture it. If he is with the one he does not feel this with, then he will become a cold, bitter man. However, if he is to spend his days with someone who can make him blush as you do, then he will grow into a fine, warm man," said Agni thoughtfully, [_] smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm glad you think so, I wished other nobles saw it as such. Even the servants here, other than Sebastian and Tanaka, have shunned me. But I cannot help what Ciel or I feel, and I did try to get him to take back Elizabeth. They all see me as a tramp, I am a marquis, like Lizzie, but I'm afraid they merely see me as an urchin of the street any more," the lady sadly sighed, "But I suppose that cannot be helped, not many people understand love with all the marriages arranged now a days. I'm just glad that I can marry for love, like my parents did and Ciel's as well." [_] and Agni sat and chatted for a few hours more before Soma appeared once more then he and Agni took their leave, Soma claiming that he would see Ciel the next morning.

"What was that about?" lady [_] inquired, glancing at her fiancé, who cast her a mysterious smirk.

"Do you wish to dance?" he inquired suddenly, causing [_] to blush.

"What? Now? Wh-Why?" she stuttered, but Ciel merely pulled her to him and planted a kiss square on her lips. "Are you feeling alright, Ciel?"

"I'm feeling perfectly well, [_]," Ciel uttered softly, with that he began to twirl her and the two of them waltzed around the foyer for a while. At the end, Ciel dipped [_] and kissed her once more. "Stay the night, won't you my dear?" [_] blushed, causing Ciel to chuckle.

"I-I suppose so, but I'll need night clothes and a dress for tomorrow and –"

"Don't worry, I've got it all sorted out," cooed Ciel, "now, we should retire. It's getting late." With a kiss to her cheek, Ciel directed Sebastian to send [_] to bed.

"Sebastian," [_] said as he lead her upstairs towards a guest room near his master's. "Do you know what Ciel is up to? It's quite frightening. I've never seen him like this." Sebastian smirked,

"The master has a surprise for you, that I can assure you will enjoy, my lady." Was all Sebastian said, and then [_] was made ready for the night and put to bed.

The next morning the lady was awoken by foreign music echoing through the halls of Phantomhive Manor. Though the tune was obviously foreign in origin, [_] had indeed heard it before; she crept to the door, pressing her ear upon it. [_] listened closely, trying to remember where it had come from. Suddenly, she was taken back to places she had seen many times. [_]'s jaw dropped slightly as she realized what this music meant.

"Bengali," [_] started, and then took a step away to stare in confusion at the door. "Belly dancing? But Ciel..." She was still rather confused a few minutes later when the butler of the house came to get her ready. Though she questioned him, Sebastian remained silent as he dressed [_] in a foreign garment and then ushered her towards the foyer. However, what she found there surprised her; Ciel and Soma dressed in traditional Bengali dancing attire. [_] froze at the top of the stairs, and the music on the ground floor was ceased.

"Good morning, my lady," greeted Ciel as he caught her eye. [_]'s mouth hung slight agape as she slowly proceeded down the stairs.

"G-Good morning...Ciel...Soma," [_] greeted back, then stopped before her fiancé. "W-What's all of this about?"

"I'm afraid I made you rather upset yesterday," sighed the British teen, "so I had Soma teach me how to do the dance that you so love." [_] was shocked by this, Ciel had been so reluctant just the night before about belly dancing. Before she knew it, [_] found herself being placed on a bed of large, plush pillows and the music starting once more. And then, much to her shock, [_] witnessed as her fiancé preformed the provocative belly dance alongside Prince Soma.

**A/N: Before someone becomes offended - BENGAL IS A REGION IN EASTERN INDIA. I LOOKED IT UP. THAT IS WHERE SOMA IS SAID TO BE FROM. DO NOT YELL AT ME THAT IT IS THE WRONG PLACE, OR THAT HE'S SIMPLY INDIAN. NOR SHOULD YOU YELL AT ME ABOUT GETTING MIXED UP WITH BANGLADESH! I DID MY HOMEWORK!**


End file.
